


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Bodyguard Romance, Bottom Lee Taemin, Lee Jinki | Onew-centric, Lee Taemin-centric, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Minho/Jonghyun, Sasaeng Fan(s), Smoking, Strangers to Lovers, Taemin is a brat, Top Lee Jinki | Onew, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 6





	Untitled

**3:27 PM**

"When does the show start hyung?"

Taemin watched as Jonghyun went from talking with younger boy's manager to looking at clock on the wall and then at Taemin himself."We still have another half-hour."Jonghyun finally replied."Why?Are you getting impatient?"


End file.
